


Rematch

by ravenett3



Category: Fast & Furious (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Inspired by The Fast and the Furious, My First Fanfic, Sexual Tension, Street Racing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:20:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26782042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ravenett3/pseuds/ravenett3
Summary: in which a mystery street racer beats the champ, and he asks for a rematch.
Relationships: Brian O'Conner/Mia Toretto, Dominic Toretto/Original Female Character
Kudos: 14





	Rematch

**Author's Note:**

> uHMMMMM...HI. i am new to this site (: i used to be on wattpad and it got hella toxic and i stopped writing due to writers block and depression (love that 😍). i wrote this fanfic due to having a Fast and Furious marathon. Vin Diesel can slam me against a wall bye. skdjskd. this was also written in september. anyways..i hope you enjoy (:

Spanish: underlined words

  
  


it was a cool yet humid night in LA. the crisp wind blew silently and the streets were almost empty as it neared midnight. kids were put to bed and street lights lit up the asphalt. that was only one part of los angeles though. 

on the other side, bodies collided. trying to get past one another and music boomed. it was gonna be a long night. street race viewers blocked the roads with stolen signs and engines revved. 

"hey dom!" brian yelled, signalling him that it was time from across the living room. the muscular male only smirked and made his way to his car, starting his engine and zoomed comfortably down the narrow street to get to the race on time. brian followed close behind.

they drove smoothly through the crowd of women, racers and viewers, parking their vehicles on the race track. 

"we got 10 minutes. use them well. " brian warned before going off into the crowd with mia, looking for tej. tej is the one that keeps eyes on the bets made in the crowd and the racers.

dom scanned the crowd, making sure there was no tension between people. he handed his keys to jessie, who was busy checking out what was under his hood. 

"hey dom! my man!" tej shuffled on over to his friend, both sharing a brotherly shake hand. tej leaned against toretto's car with a relaxed sigh. 

"how you been doing man." tej questioned, examining doms facial expressions and body posture. dom knew what he meant, he was talking about letty's passing. 2 years later and it still hurts. but he has gotten much better since. 

"i've been doing good man, really. what are the bets tonight?" he grinned ear to ear, knowing what he was going to hear next.

"well you know, it's a free for all 4 man race. 18 bets on you, 7 on brian, 3 on a guy named jason and.." tej paused, pressing his lips together. the bald male raised a brow at the sudden pause and crossed his arms.

"go on."

the shorter, darker male sighed and shrugged, copying doms arm posture. "the 4th racer got caught up with the cops so we need another racer or well..there's no race." dom sighed and patted tej's shoulder, walking away from the conversation. 

"well you better find another racer tej! that's what you do best yeah?" he grinned wider, walking away to get a drink. 

it was now 5 minutes before the race and everyone surrounded the track, cheering and hollering. brian, dom and the 3rd racer jason stood next to their cars, waiting eagerly.

jason smirked and eyed down the male next to the black vehicle. "im gonna kick your ass toretto. watch me." the snarky comment only made dom chuckle under his breath.

there were four cars parked on the race track but only 3 people, making brian anxious. the fourth car was a bright yellow with the number 9 painted on the hood. neon green dragons were painted on the sides of the vehicle. how could a car drive with no racer?

"hey tej! where's the 4th racer huh?" brian yelled at his friend from the crowd. tej's eyes lit up, a wild grin painted on his face. he whistled and looked back in the crowd, cupping his hands over around his mouth. 

"ayo nine! lets go!" he yelled above the crowd, making the crowd go wild with excitement. but way behind the crowd, a girl was peacefully drinking her corona beer before taking another sip and standing up. she stood up from her little table and made her way through the crowd as people were practically making way for her. like a red carpet.

she walked smoothly through the bodies of women and other racers before the race track coming into her view. the girl kept a neutral facial expression before looking at tej, simply winking. she wore a white tank top, black ripped jeans with a black flannel wrapped about her waist and black leather boots. she had mid-back long black curly hair, a septum piercing and a nose piercing, along with 3 piercings on each of her ears. a floral tattoo sleeve covered her left forearm and she had a thin chain with a silver ring on it around her neck.

tej grinned and jokingly made way for the lady, the crowd continuing to scream. brian raised a brow at the stranger but he didn't really think too much of it. jason scoffed and got into his car, not caring at all about the female. 

but dom, 

dom stared silently at her, looking over at her car that was next to him. he glanced back at her and scoffed. he was weirdly attracted to her and didn't understand why.

"nice car, stranger." he called out, everyone going silent. the girl leaned over, looking behind dom before standing straight once more.

"yours is nice too. looks a bit slow though." 

giggles came from the crowd, waiting for the males response. dom looked at her then back at his car than back at her, laughing as if someone just told a corny joke. "my car? so you're thinking you'll beat me eh?" he took a few steps forward, crossing his arms. the mystery girl continued to keep her poker face and took a few steps forward also till they were about 6 feet away. 

"im saying your car would look nice in my collection. " she answered flatly, getting whoops and woo's from the crowd.

"you ain't the first person who thinks they could beat me. you sure aint gonna be the last." dom gave her a confident grin, using this opportunity to check her out. her waist was rather small, thighs a good size. she definitely had a nice hourglass figure, dom thought. he didn't show his interest though.

the girl took a few more steps till their chests were about 4 inches away from each other. her green eyes kept eye contact the whole time as she leaned in. 

"well maybe it's time someone put you in your place, no? if i win, i get your car. if you win, you get my car and my money. " the spanish language rolled off her tongue like butter. dominic's face became serious and scanned her face for any expression but there was nothing. she took his silence as a yes and turned her back to dom, facing the crowd. she scanned the quiet crowd before laying her eyes on tej. 

"lets ride." she spoke loud enough for the crowd to start cheering again. nine calmly walked to her yellow vehicle and got in it, waiting patiently. 

"all right all final bets have been made!! 23 for toretto. 16 for brian. 11 for jason and...35 for nine! lets get this race started!" tej announced to the crowd and stood in front of the cars. dom grabbed his wheel and looked over at the female racer, only getting a wink in return. 

engines revved through the midnight sky. the cheers could be heard from the next street over, music booming from parked cars. tej walked up in front of the cars and pointed his fingers,holding his hands up after.

"ready, "

dom pressed on his petal a few times and so did brian.

"steady.."

nine did not once press her gas petal, she simply waited for the go sign.

"....go!" dom, brian,jason and nine slammed on their gas petals, the force of the speed pushing them all back into their seats as they sped off. 

20 seconds into the race and nine is in third place, brian in second and dom in first. 

dom looked in his rear view mirror, eyeing the female racers car. he scoffed and shook his head . "not all talk now huh?" he mumbled to himself. 

brian kept a serious face as he zoomed down the street, he continued to eye back at nine, becoming suddenly anxious as he saw there was no expression on her face as she raced. suddenly, as soon as he blinked, the yellow car was in front of him. brian cursed under his breath, shifting gears and trying to speed up. 

jason, well, he was in last place. he was definitely not as good as the other 3.

nine on the other hand, kept her cool as she drove. she swiftly shifted gears every so often. she watched as brian was getting distracted as he eyed her down in the mirror. nine took the chance to easily zoom past him, letting out a slight chuckle. 

40 seconds into the race, the crowd had now shifted toward the finish line, waiting anxiously. dom's eyes shifted to his right, seeing that nine was right on his tail. dom clenched his jaw and shifted gears once more, frowning deeply. they were about 20 seconds out from the finish line. he used his nos out of nervousness and sped off, thinking he left nine in the dust. 

nine couldn't help but laugh to herself, gripping her wheel. 

"too soon, dom."

10 seconds away from the finish line, and dom has used up all his juice. nine and dom were now right next to each other. the male looked over to her with a scowl and turned right back to the road. the female racer took this opportunity to use her nos, giving dom a small smile.

the toretto stopped breathing for a second, hearing his heartbeat just a little faster when she gave him a smile.dom lost concentration on the wrong thing. nine now took the lead and looked in her rear view mirror, seeing the shocked expression on his face. 

nine was the first the cross the finished line, dom in second, brian in third, and jason in last.

the crowd went wild, cheering her on. she parked her car and everyone surrounded it, cheering and going crazy. the female racer couldn't help but smile as she got out the car, thanking her fans. 

dom was angry yet impressed. he couldn't show he was angry or else she would know she got to him. he sucked in breath before getting out his car and confronting the winner of the race.

the content little smile on nine's face disappeared as dom confronted her. her thumbs hung from her pants pocket as she took a few steps forward to the other racer.

"i want a rematch." was what dom started with, making the crowd burst into laughter. thought nine silenced them with the snap of her fingers. 

"sounds like we have a sore loser here eh?" she started up her poker face show again, intimidating everyone. "its not me being a sore loser if im trying to win my car back. simply just another race." dom sucked in a breath to prevent himself from turning red with embarrassment. nearly failed. 

nine got as close to him as she did before the raced and smoothly grabbed his keys from his hand without breaking eye contact. "i'll think about it, dom." she whispered. she was so close, dom felt her breath against his lips. it smelled sweet. like she had eaten fruit before the race. 

the female racer walked away with a tiny smile playing on her lips, shaking his keys in the air which got the crowd going again.

soon after the race. the police were called and everyone scram like rats. nine gave her friend, eliza , dom's car to drive to a party they were informed about before the race while she drove off to avoid the cops. she heard there was a party at the third place drivers house and heard a few people thought about going. she could use a drink right about now . little did she know who was going to be there. 

when she got to the house party, she parked on the side of the road and got out, meeting her friend in front of the house. 

"heyy. " her best friend eliza greeted nine with a hug before handing doms keys to her. nine smiled briefly and placed the keys in her pocket before both of them headed inside. everyone in the house were chilling and cracking open a beer or doing shots in the kitchen. there was no bad blood here. she was congratulated by a few people as she grabbed a beer and sat on the couch with her friend. 

"soo, that dom guy.." eliza started out with a grin playing on her lips. nine rolled her eyes, knowing where this was leading too. her friend whined and shook her arm. "he is very attractive. i don't know how you don't see that. are you gay? its okay if youre gay. just tell me if your gay. " nine laughed and shook her head quickly, pulling her arm away from eliza gently. 

"im not gay i just dont see how you can be attracted to a sore, stuck up loser." eliza sighed dramatically and took a sip of her beverage, shrugging. "whatever you say. you literally have no taste." nine scoffed and flicked her best friends forehead, holding in a laugh. 

nine and her friend chilled for about 10 minutes before turning their attention to the door when they heard it open. the smile on the female racer's face instantly dropped and she rested her arms on the back on the couch, keeping doms keys on her index finger.

"speak of the devil.." eliza mumbled and made googly eyes. nine rolled her eyes as she watched dom and tej walk into the house. 

dom thanked a girl for the beer he was handed before his brown eyes met hazel green ones. his expression hardened. nine gave him a small smirk before jiggling his keys in her hands. 

eliza had then leaned over into her ear and whispered. "you know..i heard his sister is dating brian and so basically..we are in his territory. so be nice." nine gasped and it caught doms eye. he chuckled before walking into the kitchen when tej.

over the next 2 hours, everyone danced, played video games, talked, and drank their asses off. nine was having her fun as she watched eliza dance. 

"come ooon adrian! dance with me!" the girl whined. nine winced as her best friend used her real name out in public, hoping everyone was drunk enough to not remember it. she shook her head and put a finger up to her lips. 

"use my name like that again and im taking away your drinking privileges." nine pointed a finger at her friend and nodded.

"adrian huh." nine snapped her neck to look to the right before seeing the one and only dom standing in the kitchen doorway. he had a smirk playing on his lips, as if he knew her deepest secret. nine narrowed her eyes at him before going back to watch her friend. the male scoffed lightly with a small teasing grin before joining brian and tej at the island. they were playing beer pong. 

as it got later into the night, everyone was either passed out drunk, sitting and chatting, or making out on some wall. most of everyone left but the ones who stayed were wasted. eliza was passed out on the couch. nine got up slowly and went outside to get some fresh air and sat on the porch, drinking her fourth corona beer. she was already sobered up, she just liked to have her hands and mouth busy. **(*lenny face*)**

she took in a deep breath, taking in the crisp summer air and leaned back on her elbows. she looked up at the moons with a content smile. 

"how about that rematch?" nine froze in place before turning to her left, seeing a muscular male in a white tank top. she sighed and sat up properly. 

"i said i"ll think about it, didn't i?" nine didn't dare look at him. she looked straight ahead at the road. dominic couldn't help but laugh quietly and lean against the wooden column. "so, what's your name?" he didn't want any beef with this mystery racer. he wanted to know more about her. he was intrigued by her. 

nine scoffed and sipped her beverage. "you heard it back there didn't you? or did you drink one to many beers?" her tone was straight forward, but not rude. it was more of a wall she built so no one could see any vulnerability.

dom leaned off the column and took a step towards her. "yeah, but that was from your friend. i wanna hear it from you, nine." nine gripped her bottle as her racer name rolled off dominics tongue. she stood up and faced him, gulping down the rest of her corona and setting the glass down on the porch. 

"adrianna." 

dom's eyes widened a bit as she began to speak english so suddenly at the moment. it was.. _attractive_.

her accent made dom's heart beat just a little quicker than before. he heard it more clearly now than at the race. 

"adrianna martinez. also known as adrian. mostly known as nine. nine ball." she sighed, sticking her hands in her pants pockets as she finally looked up at the taller male. 

dom grinned, chuckling softly. "nine ball..very nice." adrianna gave him a fake smile before leaning back on the wooden column behind her. 

"so i take it you're scared to race me again, because you'll know i'll win-"

"bullshit."

dom furrowed his eye brows, tilting his head to the side as if she was speaking another foreign language besides spanish. he crossed his arms, arching a brow. "excuse me?"

"i said bullshit. " adrianna hummed softly, scanning dom's facial expression. she was amused but didn't show it.

"and why's that?" dominic pressed on, curious what her answer was gonna be.

adrianna leaned off her column and grabbed her empty beer bottle. she stepped forward till they were as close as they were before the race. "because well dom, when you beat the champ one time.." she leaned into him, their lips about 3 inches away. dom glanced between her eyes and her lips repeatedly, his fingers wrapping around her waist subconsciously. 

dom was so confused but so focused at the same time. he didn't know whether it was the alcohol or whether she was actually interested in him. he wasn't even thinking about his car or the race. just..her.

"everyone knows.." her breath hit his lips, making his thoughts run a hundred miles per hour. just when they were about to kiss, adrianna leaned to the side and whispered in his ear, finishing her sentence in spanish.

"i will do it again ." she placed her empty beer bottle and his keys in his hand and leaned back. adrianna then walked away from the tense environment and went back inside, leaving the male racer right out there on the porch. dumbfounded.

"bring my new car to me tomorrow. ask tej where to find me. also tell him to bring me my money during the week." 

dom watched as she went back inside, scoffing with an amused smile. he rubbed his lips with his thumb slowly, in a bit of shock. looking at his keys that were around the neck of the bottle, he shook his head, content.

once she was out of his line of sigh, she covered her mouth and flushed a bright red, mumbling a string of curse words to herself. 

she couldn't believe how she kept it together. she had never had a guy like him attracted to her. plus she was so awkward and bitchy whenever she wasn't racing. 

"adriaaan? you okay?" adrianna quickly looked up to see her friend standing. she was clearly still drunk. she nodded and walked towards her friend, taking eliza's arm and putting it over her shoulders. she then carried her drunk friend to her car. as adrian passed dom on the way out, she didn't dare look at him.

"but what about your new caaaar?" eliza whined and quickly got comfortable in the passenger's seat. adrianna closed her door and got in her drivers seat. she started her car and she looked at dom one last time before speeding off down the road. 

she was right, it was a long night.

°°°°°

around 12 o'clock, adrianna's eyes open only to see her ceiling. she let out a gentle sigh and rubbed her eyes before sitting up. her head ached from last nights drinking. she dropped eliza off at her apartment and as soon as they walked through her door, she threw up on her floor. 

it took about an hour to clean it up and then her best friend. by then, it was 4am when she has gotten home. 

adrianna got up out of bed and threw on a big, black kanji hoodie. she wandered down stairs where the kitchen was and made herself a bowl of cereal. there were no races scheduled today, so she was only going to work on her car and lay around. 

the thing is though, her garage was connected to her home. it was basically her basement but there was a garage door connected to it. its where she mostly enters her house from, and exits whenever she is going to a race.

after she had something to eat, adrianna went straight to work, making her way downstairs. over the next 2 hours, she worked on the second car she had in her basement slash garage. this car though, had deep meaning to her. it was a deep red 1970 dodge challenger. some of the paint was scratched off and the tires were worn out. the seats were old too. adrianna was going to fix everything in and on the car, but she had to fix what was under the hood first. she had been working on his particular car for the past 3 years. 

it has been so long because of many obstacles she had faced along the way. those obstacles are the reason she is the way she is now.

"hmm mm mmh.." the curly haired racer hummed to the sound of her music that played from her bluetooth speaker as she worked on her car. she had her hoodie sleeved pulled up to her elbows and grease smears on her cheek, long with it being all over her hands. her humming was cut short as she heard a knock on her back door that opened to her basement

she quickly washed her greasy hands before rushing upstairs, sighing dramatically.

"eliza i know you are hella hungover right now, " the female racer rolled her eyes before swinging her back door open as words continued to come fromh her mouth. 

"plus why in the hell would you-" 

right as adrianna looked up, she froze in place. looking dead at the one and only, dominic toretto. she practically stopped breathing, having a whole brain malfunction. on instinct and from anxiety, she slammed the door right on dominics face. 

adrian was cursing to herself, pacing right in front of the door. "shit..shit shit shit. i did not just do that. holyy shit." 

meanwhile, dom felt a bit stupid at what just happened, standing awkwardly in front of her backdoor. there was no answer at the front door so he check on the side of her house and there it was, another door. he felt a bit like a creep but he sucked it up. 

adrianna sucked in a breath before exhaling deeply. "alright...lets do this." she mumbled to herself before casually opening her door again. 

"hi."

"hello there. you alright?" dom arched a brow, clenching his jaw to prevent him from smiling at what just happened about 20 seconds ago. she smiled awkwardly at him,without teeth as usual while nodding. 

"yes. so uhh, why are you here? and how did you find me?" dom looked at her with a perplexed expression, soon noticing she was serious. 

he crossed his arms, chuckling softly. "you uh, you don't remember? last night, after your little..ahem anyways, you told me to bring my car to you and also told me to ask tej where to find you. and here i am." he raised his arms before resting them at his sides. 

adrianna mentally facepalmed herself before sighing deeply. "oh. uh, alright. thank you for bringing _my_ car. come in, i guess." she stepped out of the doorway for him, revealing her "garage" to the male racer. 

dominic looked around, impressed at how neat everything looked. he saw a second car adrianna was clearly working on and wondered whose is was. 

"here." adrianna tapped the mans tricep with a cold canned coke, biting back a smile as she saw him flinch. dom had thanked her, cracking open his beverage and sat in a chair. he silently watched adrianna work on the red car, sipping his coke every so often. 

dominic took this opportunity to scan what she looked like right now. his eyes started at her hair. she had black and dark brown curls, pulled up to a curly puff on the top of her head. they then went lower to her top. it was a black hoodie with japanese writing on the front and back of it. dom could feel himself smiling, then began to bite down on his bottom lip as his eyes wandered to her lower half. she was wearing red athletic shorts that _definitely_ hugged her curves. 

dominic sucked in a slow breath and took his eyes away from her body, slightly feeling like a pervert. he could feel his face heating up, making him gulp his canned soda to calm down. last but not least, he looked at her socks and laughed so suddenly. they were mustard yellow low cut socks with a smiley face embroidered on them. 

the girl glanced back at dom before going back to what she was doing. "whats so funny, champ?" she said loud enough for him to hear. the male let out another small laugh before answering. 

"your socks. whats with the cute socks?" adrianna blushed heavily and sighed, not looking back at the man sitting down. 

"i like socks with stylish, simple things embroidered on them. a 25 year old girl can have cool socks. unlike you. you probably wear plain white socks with the bottom of them always being dirty." she scoffed and shrugged it off. there was nothing wrong with cute socks. she liked them. no one else had to like them since she was the only one going to wear them.

"yeah i wear plain white socks, because im not childish like you." dom grinned teasingly and leaned back in his chair, waiting for a reaction. though all adrianna did was flip him off before going back to work. 

toretto scoffed lightly, smiling. he was enjoying this for some reason. he was enjoying her company. he finally looked at the red car with more thought, wondering how she got it.

"hey, whats with the other car. whose is it? or did you win it in a race." adrianna froze for a second before standing up and placing the tool in her toolbox. she washed her hands once more before answering his question. 

"it was my brothers."

_brother?_ dom thought. 

he would of never guessed. she went and grabbed a coke of her own before walking over to a metal table. that was up against the far wall. she cracked it open, took a sip and set it down next to her, leaning back on the palms of her hands. as if she was waiting for him to ask more questions. 

she was. 

dom shifted in his chair, feeling the mood change in the room. "do you know what he is doing now?" he questioned, getting a small chuckle in return. 

"i would but heaven's visiting hours are over and the gates are closed. i'll tell you when they are open again okay?" it was quite obvious her tone was laced with sarcasm, making dom wince before standing. 

"im sorry. i didn't know-"

"of course you didn't. because you don't know me." adrianna answered rather quickly, becoming slightly frustrated but didn't show it. she remained calm on the outside.

dominic took a slow step forward, placing his hands in his pockets. "well i would like to get to know you. may i ask what happened? only if you are comfortable of course." he nodded at her, swaying left to right gently. 

adrian looked at the tall male before finally speaking. 

"my brother was a racer. a street racer. just like you, just like me. 5 years ago, he finished up a race, coming in first. i was in the crowd watching while the second place racer was being a pissy sore loser, yelling and threatening my brother. but he just shook it off like all the other racers he beat in the past." dom listened carefully, nodding at her to continue while taking another step forward.

she licked her lips slowly, clearing her throat. "3 days later, my brother and i went driving because our parents were arguing that night. we stopped at a gas station because i wanted candy. while we were in the gas station, the racer from that day came in and shot him 3 times in the chest.. they then robbed the store and ran. his name was daniel martinez." adrianna was now looking down at her socks, swinging her legs slowly. 

a sincere expression took over dominic's face. he was now standing at least 2 feet away from the girl, hands in his pockets. 

"im so sorry, adrianna." his voice was soft and low. 

adrianna blinked quickly and looked up at dom, forcing a small smile. she took a few gulps of her soda, sighing deeply. "its okay. dont be sorry. uh, 2 years after his death i brought myself to his garage and found that red challenger. been working on it ever since. the end. " she shrugged softly, waiting for his response.

dom nodded, eyeing her facial features. he knew she had a nice smile but he had never seen her smile with her teeth. as she spoke, he watched her mouth. she had perfect teeth. 

"hey, why don't you smile? with your teeth." he suddenly asked, continuing to eye her down. adrian pursed her lips together and shrugged once more.

"im, how you say, insecure. but im not insecure, i know my smile is not attractive. " the female racer nodded, leaning back as dominic got closer.

he wanted to see her smile and he was going too.

"oh really? okay, what kind of tree fits in your hand?." 

adrianna wanted to protest but she was curious about the joke. 

"..i dont know." 

"a palm tree."

adrianna immediately looked away from him and covered her mouth with the back of her hand. "not funny." she mumbled. but it was funny to her. she loved corny jokes.

dom laughed and shook his head, walking closer torward's her. he grabbed her hands and waved a finger. "thats cheating, nine." adrianna could of sworn she heard her heart echoed through ears as soon as he used her racer name. his grip was surprisingly gentle and his hands were warm. she subtly pulled away from him and leaned back on her hands again to put some space between them. "go on." 

"alright. knock knock." dom asked, keeping a soft smile on his face. he patiently waited for her to smile.

"who's there."

"banana."

"banana who?"

"knock knock." adrianna raised a brow as he started again, sighing as she played along.

"who's there."

"orange."

"orange who."

"knock knock."

she furrowed her brows at him, making a face. "this is getting-"

"ah ah. knock knock."

"...who's there."

"orange."

"orange who, dom."

dominic grinned and looked at her in her eyes. 

"orange you glad i didn't say banana?" 

there was atleast 5 seconds of silence before adrianna let out a quiet chuckle, sticking up her middle finger at him. "that was so bad. so corny." dom shrugged with another grin, his heart beating faster as she finally smiled. 

"it worked didn't it. i got to see you smile." dominic got closer without thinking. this made adriannas heart beat faster. she simply nodded and looked anywhere but at the muscular male in front of her. but he noticed and grabbed hold of her hand again, getting her attention once more. the atmosphere was becoming very tense for her and she was becoming very awkward.

"i..ahem-" adrianna's eyes continued to dart everywhere except dom. she felt her face heating up as he slid between her legs swiftly, the rest of her body tensing up. 

his voice began lower, softer. "so how about that rematch.." adrian couldn't help but scoff, glancing at his lips every now and then. dom caressed the back of her hand with his thumb slowly, his hand going higher to trace her tattoo. 

"i said i would think about it didn't i? so persistent.." adrianna felt him getting closer, his breath touching her lips. his hand then wrapped around adrianna waist, his other on the table next to her opposite hand. she didn't pull back or resist, so he continued. 

"well you better hurry up with that decision then, or else i'll just take it off your hands now right?"

the female racer rolled her eyes, swallowing the lump in her throat before replying. "whatever you say champ.." dom only chuckled before finally leaning in and closing the little 2 inch gap between them. he pulled her closer by her while she hesitantly lifted her arms to wrap around his neck. the kiss was slow and sensual with a hint of neediness. 

adrian honestly couldn't process what was happening at the moment. it didn't feel real. it had been forever since she had been held and kissed. almost as if she had been touch starved and didn't know it. she pulled him closer which resulted in the man picking her up by her thighs, caressing her skin. adrianna gasped from the different position and pulled away from dom's face. 

as soon as they made eye contact, she flushed a bright red and buried her face in his neck. "put me down." she mumbled next to his ear. dom licked his lips, chuckling before letting her feet touch the ground. he squeezed her butt once before taking his hands away. adrianna gave him a look before flicking his forehead. 

"touch me like that again and you'll be getting slapped next time." the little threat made dominic laugh, checking her out from head to toe. 

"so there'll be a next time?" 

"keep acting all confident and there wont be. go ahead and leave. i'll get my car later." adrian shoo'ed him off before crossing her arms. the cocky male lifted his arms up in surrender and made his way to the exit. before he left he turned around to adrianna with a content smile on his face. 

"i'll be waiting for that rematch. ask tej where to find me. till then, nine." and with that, he left. 

°°°°°

_5861_

_so sorry for typos._

_i type fast._

_september 9th, 11:21pm_

_e.s_

  
  
  
  



End file.
